No hay final feliz!
by adara026
Summary: Shikamaru decide dejar libre a Temari para que ella sea feliz, el ya se resigno y decidió no serlo al perder a Ino para siempre, pero Temari con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, grito con todas sus fuerzas-Shikamaru...- un oneshot dramático con un triangulo amoroso así como ami me gustan, ojala les guste


Holis! Cómo están? Ojala que muy bien… bueno después de mucho tiempo por fin subo una historia nueva, esta idea me daba vueltas por la cabeza desde el otro día, pero no me daba tiempo para escribirla, ojala les guste.

**Decliner**: los personajes no son míos pertenecen al creador de la serie "naruto", pero la historia si, la carta está inspirada en un artículo que salió en el diario

**No hay final feliz**

La noche caía lentamente, Cubriendo de obscuridad cada pequeño rincón de aquella gran ciudad, esa era la señal para muchos que una nueva jornada de trabajo concluía, en una pequeña oficina envuelta en papeles dos oficiales de la policía leían, archivaban y guardaban documentos, el día había sido largo y pesado como toda la semana pero por fin era viernes y la prueba de eso eran las grandes ojeras que ambos cargan, señal de que trabajaron desde muy temprano y regresaban a sus hogares muy tarde…

-Shikamaru ya tengo que irme le prometí a Hinata que llegaría temprano a cenar porque vienen sus padres- suspiro resignado el joven de cabello azulado, mientras juntaba los papeles revueltos sobre sul escritorio. –Mejor continuamos el lunes- argumentaba intentando convencer al moreno,

-ah! Este trabajo es tan problemático… creo que tienes razón Sasuke, lo mejor será regresar a casa y terminar de organizar estos archivos el lunes, además si te tengo trabajando hasta tarde Hinata me regañara de nuevo- se burló el moreno, mientras se levantaba de su silla y guardaba sus papeles.-Temari no está molesta porque llegaste tarde toda la semana- pregunto curioso Sasuke, ante tal comentario Shikamaru solo suspiro , se paró frente a la gran ventana de la oficina que les permitía ver la ciudad y con su mirada perdida le respondió- Temari ya nunca me espera, a ella le da igual que yo regrese a dormir a casa o me quedo en la oficina- apoyándose en su escritorio Sasuke pregunto- ¿no intentaras salvar tu matrimonio?- sin voltear a mirarlo el joven moreno le dijo-ya es muy tarde para salvar mi matrimonio, yo… quiero estar con alguien más- esas palabras no sorprendieron del todo al joven que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, él sabía que su amigo hacia tres meses se veía con otra mujer ,sin rodeos al tema le pregunto-es por Ino¿ cierto?, pero tu realmente crees que vale la pena perder a Tu esposa, la mujer que te ha acompañado estos últimos seis años de tu vida por una mujer que conociste hace tres meses, no tiene sentido- el moreno volteo y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a su compañero, y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke le dijo-tu amas a Hinata, te casaste completamente enamorado, en cambio yo me case porque Temari estaba embarazada, cuando ella perdió el embarazo nuestras relación se vino abajo al igual que la posibilidad de formar una familia feliz, ella odia mi trabajo, odia a mi familia, también sé que no es feliz – luego solo bajo la mirada , respirando hondo se llenó de valor para volver a mirar a los ojos de su compañero y continuar diciendo- Ino, ella me hace tan feliz, me siento vivo cuando estoy a su lado, aunque solo la pueda ver una vez a la semana, y mañana tengo que verla a las tres y pienso decirle que la amo y quiero que abandone esa vida, quiero que juntos formemos una nueva vida, también pienso pedirle el divorcio a Temari mañana por la noche, así poder ser feliz al lado de mi querida Ino, y confió que Temari buscara ser feliz al lado de un hombre que realmente la merezca y no de un idiota como yo, que solo la menosprecio-aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad conmovieron a Sasuke, Shikamaru había sido su amigo desde siempre, sabía todo lo que había pasado, como la familia de temari lo obligo a casarse cuando ella quedo embarazada, pero también sabía que Ino era una mujer que trabajaba en una empresa de acompañantes, que sacarla de ese mundo iba ser muy difícil y temía que ella rechazara a su amigo, eso lo devastaría, en ese momento embozo una pequeña sonrisa, y abrazando a su amigo le dijo- espero que puedas ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amas, y debo irme o Hinata se pondrá celosa porque paso más tiempo contigo que con ella- ante tal comentario ambos rieron y salieron de la oficina apagando todas las luces.

Esa misma noche Sasuke llego a horario para la cena con sus suegros y su linda esposa, mientras que Shikamaru llego a su casa, al abrir la puerta encontró una nota de su esposa que decía:

Te deje sopa instantánea en la alacena, esta noche me quedare en la casa de mi hermano, regreso mañana por la tarde.

-pero que considerada me dejo sopa- dijo irónicamente Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión.

Al día siguiente en la cocina una joven pareja disfrutaba de un tranquilo almuerzo

-Hinata esto esta delicioso- comía muy sonriente sasuke,

-qué bueno que te gusta amor, y espera a que pruebes el postre- le decía sonriente la joven de cabellos largos, mientras se servía mas arroz. Pero su agradable almuerzo se interrumpió por el sonido del celular, sasuke suspiro y algo molesto se levantó de la mesa para contestar aquella llamada, ante la actitud de su esposo la joven borro su tierna sonrisa y su mirada entristeció, ella sabía que cuando ese celular sonaba significaba que su amado debía ir a trabajar y la dejaría nuevamente sola por un tiempo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su joven esposo,-amor, perdóname pero tengo que ir a trabajar, tratare de desocuparme rápido y regresar- le decía mientras se terminaba de poner su uniforme, Hinata se esforzó en embozar una sonrisa y decirle-te estaré esperando para que comamos postre, regresa pron…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de su amado la callaron uniéndose en un tierno beso, seguido de un abrazo, el joven se acercó hasta su oído y le murmuro-te amo, descuida regresare pronto- Hinata con sus voz entre cortada la respondió-yo también te amo, aquí te estaré esperando- se quedó parada a un costado despidiéndose con la mano mientras veía a su esposo salir cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándola nuevamente en compañía de las paredes de su hogar, que se tornaban frías cuando Sasuke no la acompañaba.

A un kilómetro de la casa, en un edificio rodeado de policías, se puede distinguir entre la multitud un joven de tés blanca cabellos azulados, lentamente caminaba entre vecinos confundidos, se acercó hasta una de las patrullas.

-oficial Uchiha, que bueno que llego- lo saludo estrechando la mano un hombre robusto de traje,

-vine lo más rápido que pude, que paso teniente- pregunto mirando hacia el edificio.

-creemos que es un suicidio- dijo el teniente

-pero en ese caso, no entiendo porque me llamaron- contesto algo molesto el joven

-encontramos esta nota a un lado de la víctima, es una carta de suicidio, quiero que averigüe quienes son los hombres que ella menciona en la carta, puede ser fundamental para la investigación- le dijo mientras extendió su mano entregándole aquel trozo de papel. Sasuke sin muchos ánimos lo recibió temiendo que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, al comenzar a leer la nota su rostro palideció, un escalofrió mesclado con angustia recorrió su cuerpo.

-teniente tiene una foto de la víctima, necesito verla- suplico el joven,

-si aquí lo tengo es ella ¿la conoce?- le extendió la foto, al mirar la foto automáticamente llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza, era ella, sus sospechas se confirmaban un gesto de desesperación se apodero de su rostro, dándole la espalda al teniente e ignorando sus llamados de atención comenzó a alejarse de la multitud y saco su celular para hacer una llamada.

-hola- contesto una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-hola, Shikamaru tenemos que vernos ahora- dijo desesperadamente Sasuke

-ahora no puedo tengo que ir a ver a Ino, te dije que tenía que ir a verla a las tres, recuerdas- le reclamo el moreno.

- tenemos que hablar, te veo en cinco minutos en el bar que está a una cuadra de tu casa- y colgó, Sasuke sabía que tenía que ser el, quien le daría aquella fatídica noticia.

Una vez en el bar- dime, Sasuke que te paso, porque me colgaste, sin antes explicarme, pero necesito algo resumido no tengo mucho tiempo- le pidió Shikamaru,-tranquilízate, y escucha hace un momento me llamaron de la central por que encontraron a una chica que se suicidó-no pudo concluir porque fue interrumpido por su amigo-pero, para que te llamaron nuestra sección no se ocupa de esa clase de casos-pregunto algo inquieto el moreno,-me dejas terminar, la chica que se suicidó dejo una carta donde menciona a unos hombres y quieren que los encuentre para testificar-concluyo mientras sacaba un hoja de su bolsillo,-pero, viejo eso es muy común, los locos que se suicidan siempre dejan una carta despidiéndose, oye si necesitabas ayuda con eso pudiste esperar a que regresara de mi compromiso y te ayudaba- suspiro molesto Shikamaru, -lee esta nota-extendió Sasuke sus mano sobre la mesa dejando la carta, Shikamaru desinteresado y algo molesto por la insistencia de su compañero decidió comenzar a leer:

Otro día más, dinero que viene, dinero que va...otro cuerpo más, sudor, gemidos y pasión fingida por mi cuerpo cansado y aletargado...no queda más que esta asquerosa rutina de placeres vendidos al mejor postor ¿cuál es el sentido de continuar aquí? alguna vez fuertes razones me llevaron a elegir esta vida, mas ahora creo que fue esta vida la que me eligió a mí, como cruel víctima me vi tentada por sus rápidas recompensas, por su rápido ir y venir, pero ahora me dio cuenta que estoy envuelta en una vida que no me pertenece.  
El último cliente se ha ido, me queda una cama vacía, pues mi cuerpo ya ha perdido su alma, su deseo de seguir, de buscar algo mejor ¿qué me espera tendida aquí? el próximo cliente, la próxima agonía silenciosa...  
Me quedan 30 minutos antes del próximo, solo instantes para volver a ser solo un cuerpo pero no una persona, casi ni recuerdo cuando fue que signifique algo para alguien... apenas tengo un borroso recuerdo de aquel hombre que alguna vez me amo, pero que yo no supe amar ¿qué le podía ofrecer? no me arrepiento de aquella decisión pues ya era tarde para mí, como ahora, mi cliente de las tres, el me hace sonreír, al menos los sábados, mi querido cliente de los sábados a las tres de la tarde, te voy extrañar… pero él no se merece una mujer así...ya es tarde para continuar...25 minutos y contando, me iré a preparar pero no como otras veces, no hoy será distinto, entrare a la ducha y el agua se llevara mi dolor un instante, sacara este olor nauseabundo de mi cuerpo, este olor impregnado de todo menos de mi...luego prenderé unas velas, como es mi costumbre, pero esta vez no será para esperar a alguien más, esta vez serán para mí, para mi cuerpo que se ira durmiendo de a poco, cayendo lentamente en un sueño del que nunca despertare...  
Arreglo todo.. solo 20 minutos para el final... recostare mi cuerpo en esta cama que ya no me pertenece pero la haré mía esta vez, así como mi cuerpo será mío por una vez, decidiré por él... haré con él lo que yo quiero y mi alma por fin volverá a mi cuerpo por un instante solo para irse a descansar donde ningún otro cuerpo ajeno la pueda encontrar...

Espero que el cliente de las 3 no se enoje al notar que mi cuerpo esta frío, que esta vez no habrá calor ni pasión fingida. Pero si habrá verdad, mi verdad...

Atte.: Ino…

A medida que leía la carta su rostro palideció, y sintió su mundo desplomarse a sus pies, su única esperanza de ser feliz había partido y él no la alcanzaría, la perdió para siempre… con sus mirada perdida y confundida se levantó de su silla y salió del bar ignorando a Sasuke que lo llamaba y perseguía tratando de hablar con él, ignorando por completo a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, ya no le importaba, la única persona que llego a importarle, nunca más caminaría a su lado. Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa, entro con Sasuke, y pudo ver a Temari en el sofá, estaba muy molesta-se puede saber dónde demonios estabas, se supone que hoy es tu día libre, regrese y como de costumbre no estabas en casa – le grito la rubia,-Temari, por favor cálmate ,Shikamaru no tuvo un buen día-trataba de explicar Sasuke, sin prestar demasiada atención Shikamaru continuo caminando hasta la habitación, al ingresar cerró la puerta con llave, se sentó sobre la cama y con la carta en su mano sus ojos no soportaron más aquella agonía y se dejaron llenar por el dolor, sus lágrimas trazaron un recorrido que comenzaba en sus ojos, atravesando sus mejillas para desembocar en la comisura de sus labios que saboreaban esa agua salada, pero eso no era sufriente para deshacer el amargo sabor que le dejaba la pérdida de su amada entre lágrimas y suspiros el joven pudo pronunciar difícilmente- valla, para ella yo solo era el cliente de las 3 pero yo la amaba- el joven con su corazón roto y envuelto en lágrimas pensaba que ya nunca sería feliz, la mujer que el realmente amaba decidió alejarse de el para siempre ,me case obligado con una mujer que no amo, mi trabajo absorbió mi vida, y ahora ella nunca más estará conmigo, ya no tendré su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos, no podre saborear sus labios, ni perderme en la calidez de sus abrazos … al levantar su mirada algo aturdido y confundido pudo ver sobre la cómoda la punta de su pistola.

Del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto Temari golpeaba incansablemente la puerta, mientras Sasuke le gritaba -Shikamaru habre la maldita, puerta que estás haciendo-Temari al resignarse, se sentó en el piso dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se preguntaba en que momento de su matrimonio perdió al hombre de su vida, como llego a esto, y porque Shikamaru nunca intento salvar su relación.- porque si yo te amaba- repetía Temari entre lágrimas, -tranquilízate, después piensa en tu matrimonio, ahora hay que sacar a Shikamaru de hay- le gritaba Sasuke, luego ambos pudieron escuchar un grito desde la habitación "se muy feliz", seguido de un disparo y un golpe en seco…

La desesperación y el miedo los invadió por completo, Temari y con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas grito con todas sus fuerzas -SHIKAMARU…-

Fin

Autor: gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, espero sus comentarios… besos!


End file.
